Etrange phobie
by Coquillette
Summary: Duo croit que rater un examen c'est la fin du monde, pourtant... OS YAOI pour ma pupuce


**Titre : Etrange phobie**

Disclaimer : ils ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas

Couple : Heero/Duo – Trowa / Quatre

Genre : OS humoristique et basse vengeance de ma part.

**Note** : Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par une discussion avec Natsu que je remercie et à qui je la dédie. Pour toute critique (Natsu comprise), direction son profil « send message » pour lui dire d'arrêter de parler…

* * *

Dans une résidence luxueuse, la moquette d'un couloir est usée par les allers-retours incessants, d'un jeune homme aux yeux améthyste, devant une porte qui reste désespérément fermée. Pourtant, il sait que l'occupant des lieux est là parce qu'en arrivant, il a entendu de la musique qui s'est brutalement arrêtée à son premier coup sur la porte.

Duo Maxwell, étudiant en archéologie de 22 ans, habituellement d'humeur enjouée, est en proie à une terrible panique et frappe depuis un long moment sur la porte de Quatre Winner qui portait, il y a encore une dizaine de minutes, le titre de meilleur ami. En désespoir de cause, il se met à hurler

- Quatre, ouvre cette porte, tu vas être condamné pour non assistance à personne en danger. J'hyperventile là !! Je peux plus respirer…

Un blond aux yeux turquoise, très mignon dans son bas de pyjama anthracite qui lui tombe négligemment sur les hanches se résigne, d'un air las, à ouvrir la porte.

- Entre… Il s'efface prudemment pour laisser passer la bombe atomique en phase terminale avant explosion qui se jette sur son canapé.

- Tu te rends compte, c'est dans deux heures ! Je ne veux pas y aller… C'est inutile parce que je vais rater ce putain d'examen à la con qu'on a juste inventé pour détruire les jeunes, les ruiner et gâcher leur vie. Je suis nuuuuuuuuul…

Le visage de Quatre exprime à cet instant précis une profonde lassitude matinée de résignation car il sait que, quoi qu'il dise ou quoi qu'il fasse, il n'échappera pas à la litanie de lamentations qui va inexorablement suivre pendant au moins une demie heure. Il adore Duo, son meilleur ami depuis dix ans, c'est vraiment le garçon le plus adorable et au charme le plus ravageur qu'il connaisse. Sauf… une fois par an depuis cinq ans où la scène actuelle se reproduit, gagnant un peu en intensité à chaque fois. Ses yeux se posent sur son ami au visage ravagé qui attend manifestement une réponse. Bon, inutile de différer plus longtemps…

- Et bien, n'y vas pas !

- Tu es fou ! Tu sais très bien que réussir cet examen est vital cette année… Si je le rate, ma vie est finie. Je ne pourrais pas postuler pour le stage en Egypte au mois de juillet parce que ce foutu papier est obligatoire pour s'inscrire et que même en ayant les meilleures notes de ma promo, sans lui, je suis recalé d'office. Je n'aurais plus qu'à errer comme une âme en peine dans les rues, noyer mon chagrin dans l'alcool et finir par élire domicile à la station de métro « rue des boulets » parce que c'est ce que je suis, un boulet incapable de réussir un minable examen que tout le monde, à part moi, réussi.

- Tu sais Duo, rater le permis de conduire n'est pas non plus listé dans les catastrophes mondiales. Il y a des tas de gens qui arrive à vivre sans.

- Ouais, cites-en un, dans notre entourage

- Heu…

- Tu vois, je suis un minable, c'est la sixième fois et je sais que je vais encore perdre tous mes moyens face à l'examinateur. Ces salopards vont dans des écoles spéciales pour bourreaux. Ils apprennent à tendre des pièges pour déstabiliser les pauvres innocents comme moi et ils finissent en diplômés es tortures, tous des sadiques !

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas cette attitude qui ne te ressemble pas du tout. Arrête-moi si je me trompe. Tu as toujours réussi tous tes examens, en ayant un an d'avance et en cumulant des petits boulots pour financer tes études en prime, exact ?

- J'ai quand même une petite bourse pour m'aider.

- Tu es passé devant des jurys de pervers sadiques bacs + 25 que tu as toujours mis dans ta poche sans problème ?

- C'est pas pareil.

- Ton moniteur estime que tu es prêt depuis cinq ans et tu conduis régulièrement sans permis ?

- Oui

- ALORS EXPLIQUE MOI CE QUI SE PASSE DANS TON CRANE !!

- C'est pas la peine d'hurler… Je suis d'accord avec toi pour dire que sur un plan purement intellectuel, je devrais l'avoir… Seulement voilà, en pratique, lorsque je me retrouve dans la voiture avec cet examinateur qui tient ma vie entre ses mains, je panique complètement et j'enchaîne les conneries, ce qui lui donne un bon prétexte pour ne pas me donner le permis. Je suis atteint d'une très grave phobie des examinateurs du permis de conduire. Je suis désespéré…

- Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire pour toi…

Au moment où il prononce ces mots, il se mord la langue mais trop tard. Il vient de se faire avoir et Duo l'a amené exactement où il voulait aller. Cette pensée fugace est confirmée par l'éclair qui passe dans les yeux de son ami au moment où il tourne vivement la tête vers lui en faisant virevolter la longue natte qui lui descend au creux des reins. Mais il ne se laissera pas attendrir, non pas cette fois, il va refuser fermement de l'accompagner.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Quatre se pèle les miches en attendant l'arrivée de l'examinateur qui doit évaluer Duo, il faut en plus que ce manipulateur natté passe son permis au plus froid du mois de janvier. Il est assailli par une migraine horrible rien qu'en voyant son ami faire les cent pas en se tordant les mains et en implorant tous les dieux connus ou non qui lui passent par la tête. Il est pris par une irrésistible envie de l'attacher au lampadaire le plus proche avec des chaînes bien solides et de le bâillonner. En tout cas, il se fait la promesse de ne pas revivre cette torture une septième fois, s'il le rate encore, il utilisera tous les moyens illégaux en sa possession pour lui en acheter un, même si la moitié de sa fortune doit y passer.

Lorsque la voiture arrive, il se redresse bien décidé à en finir au plus vite avec cette perte de temps navrante mais stoppe tout net en contemplant d'un air gourmand le superbe mâle qui se déplie devant lui. 1m80, des biceps plein les manches, du genre à crever l'écran de ses nuits blanches et à lui faire du cinéma (1). Avec en prime, un magnifique œil vert émeraude (sa couleur préférée), l'autre étant caché sous une étrange mèche qui lui cache la moitié du visage. Si en plus, elle pouvait lui éviter de voir les bévues de Duo, cet homme serait parfait. Il est justement ramené sur terre par un natté qui lui serre convulsivement le bras.

- Arrête de le regarder comme ça, tu ne peux pas pactiser avec l'ennemi et en plus un ennemi qui pourrait gagner haut la main le concours de la coiffure la plus bizarre. Je sens d'ici les ondes néfastes qui se dégagent de lui.

- Reste là Duo, je vais lui parler deux minutes en tête à tête.

En avançant vers l'homme, l'appréciation fort positive de ce magnifique spécimen masculin se renforce. C'est tout à fait le genre de Quatre, un soupçon de sauvagerie avec une graine de mystère et le tout enrobé d'une enveloppe des plus appétissantes.

- Bonjour. Quatre Winner, j'accompagne Duo Maxwell pour son examen.

- Trowa Barton.

Parfait, de l'économie dans les mots et une belle voix grave et sensuelle d'un calme impressionnant.

- Je voulais juste vous dire que mon ami est très anxieux et angoisse beaucoup pour cet examen. En fait, il développe une phobie des examinateurs, donc si vous pouviez le mettre à l'aise… Je vous en serais très reconnaissant.

- Seriez-vous aussi reconnaissant si je vous mettais, **vous**, à l'aise ?

Le regard droit et invitant, l'allusion qui tue, pas de perte de temps en approches aussi stupides qu'inutiles… Quatre se dit qu'il vient de rencontrer l'homme idéal, enfin s'il se révèle aussi bon au lit que la première impression le laisse présager !

- Je pourrais être extrêmement reconnaissant pour les deux, mais encore faudrait-il que votre résistance soit à la hauteur de mes attentes. Lui répond-il sensuellement avec un soupçon de défi malicieux dans la voix.

- Débarrassons-nous très vite de ce stupide examen et je te laisserai la place d'examinateur, sur ou sous le sujet de ton choix.

Trowa, fort alléché par la perspective d'un rapprochement avec ce petit blond terriblement attirant, est bien décidé à donner vite fait le permis à son copain en lui faisant passer le minimum vital de tests. Il fait un signe exaspéré au natté pour qu'il se dépêche de monter dans la voiture puis se reprend en voyant l'air de reproche de Quatre, il esquisse alors un sourire et arrondit son mouvement d'appel.

Duo, totalement paniqué, s'approche de la voiture marchant d'une allure lente et avec sur le visage la même expression que celle qu'il aurait en arpentant le couloir de la mort. Il s'assoit derrière le volant en utilisant toute sa volonté pour maîtriser le tremblement de ses mains.

Trowa dont la patience n'est pas la qualité première se maîtrise fortement pour garder un ton aimable mais la récompense n'a vraiment pas intérêt à le décevoir !

- Vous pouvez démarrer dés que vous vous sentez prêt…

Duo introduit la clé dans le contact et commence à desserrer le frein à main, il maîtrise l'embrayage et du coup se détend un peu. Mais au moment où il allait partir, Trowa l'arrête d'un « stop » sonore qui le replonge immédiatement dans un stress profond. Il se tourne vers lui pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il a fait de mal, tout semblait parfait pourtant.

- Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas des choses que vous devez faire avant de démarrer ?

Duo rassemble le peu de neurones qui fonctionnent et se rappelle les recommandations de son moniteur. Avant de démarrer, vérification du réglage du siège, des rétros et des ceintures de sécurité. Il exécute donc consciencieusement toutes ces consignes puis pour finir cherche l'approbation de Trowa. Mais ce dernier fixe d'un air perplexe Quatre, solidement attaché avec sa ceinture et agrippé à la poignée de la porte. Il se retourne finalement vers Duo en se demandant pourquoi son futur amant semble si inquiet.

- Je vais oublier ce petit oubli dû au stress (Ha désir quand tu nous tiens !) et on repart à zéro, allez-y…

Les premières cinq minutes se passent plutôt bien et Duo commence à se détendre en suivant les instructions de Trowa, rassuré par son calme et sa voix grave et posée.

La panique le reprend à l'arrivée d'un carrefour. Il jette des coups d'œil désespérés à Trowa qui ne semble pas vouloir lui donner d'instructions. Comment va-t-il décider quel chemin prendre ?

- Heu… Je vais où ?

Pas de réponse, le carrefour approche et Duo sent la transpiration couler sur ses tempes, son cerveau fait un blocage, il est en panique totale et fait la seule chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire, il enfonce à fond la pédale de frein, ce qui projette violemment les passagers de la voiture vers l'avant.

Quatre soupire et Trowa se dit qu'il comprend l'air paniqué de son petit blond au démarrage de la voiture.

- Vous êtes totalement inconscient, s'il y avait eu une voiture derrière nous, c'était l'accident ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

- Je ne savais pas où aller… C'est de votre faute, pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

- Il n'y avait qu'une route qui n'était pas en sens interdit ! Bon allez on oublie encore ça et on repart (mon petit Quatre, il va vraiment falloir que tu te surpasses).

Seulement, une fois déstabilisé, Duo fait la démonstration de tout son potentiel :

Il rentre à deux à l'heure sur l'autoroute : concert de klaxon et crissements de pneus.

Au moment de quitter l'autoroute, il passe directement de la cinquième à la deuxième et la voiture qui le suit évite de justesse de le percuter.

Il refuse une priorité à droite.

Il grille un feu rouge qu'il ne pouvait pas voir puisqu'il surveillait dans son rétro la moto qui voulait le doubler.

Et pour finir, lorsque Trowa lui demande de faire un créneau et de garer la voiture, il passe la marche avant au lieu de la marche arrière et emboutit la voiture garée devant. Trowa est effaré, depuis cinq ans qu'il est examinateur, il n'a jamais vu une nullité pareille, même la petite vieille qui avait pourtant failli le tuer, n'a pas fait pire. Lorsqu'en plus, la portière de la voiture, dont le pare choc arrière pend lamentablement, s'ouvre sur son pote Heero, il tourne un regard désespéré vers la banquette arrière. Quatre le rassure en lui disant que d'une part, il est vraiment soulagé d'en être sorti vivant et que, d'autre part, il comprend parfaitement qu'il n'est pas possible de lui donner son permis dans ces conditions mais que cela ne remet pas en question l'examen intime qu'ils doivent passer ensemble.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Heero Yuy, sort particulièrement exaspéré de sa voiture. Non seulement on laisse des crétins passer le permis mais en plus son pote Trowa n'est pas foutu de les maîtriser. C'est les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude et ses yeux cobalt lançant des éclairs qu'il se dirige vers son ami qui sort de sa voiture, mais il n'a pas le temps de laisser s'exprimer sa juste colère.

- Salut Heero, désolé pour ta voiture mais c'est vraiment un cas ! J'ai d'ailleurs besoin d'un énorme service, peux-tu t'occuper de la loque à moitié évanouie au volant car j'aimerais beaucoup quant à moi m'occuper de son copain.

- Tu rigoles je suppose ! Non content d'avoir une voiture en kit, tu voudrais en plus que je m'occupe du cinglé qui en est responsable ?

- Oui c'est exactement ça. Je ne voudrais pas avoir en plus à te rappeler que tu me dois un énorme service…

- Enflure !

- A ton service.

Quelques semaines auparavant, Trowa avait servi d'alibi à Heero pour qu'il puisse passer un week-end de rêve avec un type rencontré lors d'une de leurs parties de chasse. Tous les vendredis soir, ils se rendent dans un pub, véritable paradis de celui qui n'a pas envie de finir sa soirée seul. En général, il suffit d'un ou deux cocktails « Stormy orgasm » et le tour est joué. Investissement minimal et résultat garanti. Finalement, le type était une purge qui n'a pas duré plus que le samedi mais Heero n'en est pas moins redevable d'un service. En plus, si sa mère apprend qu'il a négligé la fête d'anniversaire de son cousin Wufeï pour une partie de jambe en l'air, il peut rédiger son testament.

N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, il se dirige d'un pas rageur vers la portière conducteur qu'il ouvre violemment et…

… la foudre lui tombe sur la tête lorsqu'il croise les deux améthystes désorientées qui s'ancrent à son regard comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Il entend vaguement Trowa qui lui demande de rassurer Quatre sur le fait qu'il va bien s'occuper de son copain et répond par un grognement, trop occupé à évaluer la situation pour prendre la peine de faire une phrase.

Il faut d'abord dégager les doigts crispés de Duo du volant puis le faire descendre de la voiture et enfin le sortir de l'état de choc dans lequel il est plongé.

Ils posent ses mains sur celles du natté puis amorcent de légères caresses qui détendent suffisamment les muscles contractés pour pouvoir lui faire lâcher le volant. Il apprécie d'ailleurs terriblement de prodiguer ces caresses même si pour l'instant l'objet de ses attentions n'est pas des plus réceptifs. Il reprend ensuite contact avec les yeux de Duo qui le suit comme un automate et sort de la voiture. Enfin, il le prend par le bras pour l'amener au café le plus proche où ils s'installent dans un box bien isolé des regards et il commande un double cognac. Duo attrape le verre qu'il vide d'un coup, reste la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités sous la force de l'alcool, tousse un peu, puis finalement, son visage reprend de la couleur et il semble revenir à la vie.

- Merci.

- De rien. Vous vous sentez mieux.

- Ma vie est gâchée, je n'ai plus aucun avenir mais à part ça, tout baigne !

- Hn ?

- Je viens de rater mon permis pour la sixième fois et je ne peux pas postuler au stage qui me permettrait d'aller faire des fouilles en Egypte pendant l'été. Je ferais mieux d'abandonner mes études.

- Six fois ?? Comment c'est possible ?

- Merci pour votre compréhension et vos encouragements ! En fait, je sais très bien conduire mais je développe une grosse phobie des examinateurs et du coup je n'arrive pas à avoir mon permis. Pourtant cette fois j'avais mis toutes les chances de mon coté, j'ai même pris des cours de yoga et fait de l'acuponcture.

Complètement remis, Duo jette un regard appréciateur à son vis-à-vis qu'il trouve fort à son goût maintenant qu'il a les yeux en face des trous. Il reprend donc son discours avec plus de fougue car il veut absolument le persuader qu'il est, certes nul, mais avec circonstances atténuantes.

- Vous savez, ces types sont tous des pervers à tendance sadique qui n'attendent qu'un moment de faiblesse de votre part pour vous terrasser d'un seul regard. Ils jouissent à l'idée de la détresse du pauvre mec à qui on refuse son permis alors qu'il lui est indispensable. Je hais les examinateurs.

- Je peux peut-être vous aider…

- Ha bon ? Comment ? Vous vendez des permis pas chers ?

- Pas vraiment mais on peut déjà se tutoyer et ensuite il va falloir me faire confiance…

L'esprit de Duo balance quelques secondes entre raison et aventure pour finalement décider que même si il ne connaît pas ce type, d'un, il est le copain du mec qui doit être actuellement en train de s'occuper son pote et ça crée des liens, et de deux, vu que sa vie est gâchée, il ne risque pas grand-chose de pire. Et puis ça ne coûte rien d'écouter ses arguments.

- D'accord, je te fais confiance, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Déjà, il faut que tu te rapproches.

- Hein ?

- Viens t'asseoir à coté de moi sur cette banquette si confortable.

Duo obtempère et se sent immédiatement envahi par une chaleur bienfaisante due à la soudaine proximité de ce corps des plus attirants. Lorsque le visage d'Heero se rapproche et que ses yeux légèrement bridés et d'un bleu profond se plongent dans les siens, un frisson de désir parcourt son dos. Mais lorsque des lèvres pulpeuses effleurent les siennes pour finir dans un baiser passionné, il est prêt à se jeter sur lui pour arracher ses vêtements. Lorsque l'autre se recule, un vide insupportable s'empare de lui.

- Pourquoi reculer si vite ?

- Mission accomplie, tu es guéri de ta phobie.

- Hein ?

- Tu viens d'approcher de très près un examinateur et tu n'as eu aucune réaction, ni de rejet, ni d'angoisse. Je ne suis pas trop présomptueux de penser que tu as même pris du plaisir ?

Une fois revenu de sa surprise, le visage de Duo s'éclaire d'un grand sourire.

- Je reconnais l'efficacité de la méthode mais je pense la thérapie trop superficielle. Il faudrait tester différentes sortes de rapprochements avant de pouvoir déclarer une guérison totale et définitive.

- A ton service… J'ai plein de positions en réserve pour approfondir le traitement.

Un mois plus tard…

Duo est enfin titulaire du permis de conduire mais il ne postulera jamais pour le stage en Egypte car il continue de suivre assidument une thérapie très prenante et qui n'est pas prête de se terminer. Quatre, de son coté, se demande s'il n'est pas atteint d'une forme grave et inversée de la maladie de Duo car il est devenu absolument fou de son examinateur méché.

**FIN**

(1) Je rends à Nougaro ce petit bout de texte détourné.

_Est-il utile de préciser que je n'ai pas beaucoup aimé l'attitude des trois examinateurs auxquels j'ai eu à faire avant d'obtenir enfin mon permis et que les bévues de Duo sont tirées d'une douloureuse expérience personnelle (sauf rentrer dans le derrière de la voiture d'un beau brun aux yeux bleus, évidemment !)._


End file.
